


30 Days of OTP Smut

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Library Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection for that "30 days of OTP Smut" prompt challenge thing I've seen floating around. Now I have way too many damn OTPs to choose just one for this thing so it'll be like a grab bag of daily sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt: Naked Cuddling
> 
> Today's pairing: Tuckington
> 
> There's implied sexiness but otherwise it's pretty sfw (that won't last)

With how busy their lives were lately, Wash and Tucker didn't have a lot of time to play out any sexual fantasies they had been wanting to do. So, on the rare night when neither of them had studying to do and Wash was off of work, they'd fuck to their heart's content.

And that's exactly what they had done tonight, pressing into each other as soon as the door to their apartment had shut behind them, backing down the hall to the bedroom without breaking contact (although Wash had to fumble to find the door to the bedroom for quite a while), falling onto the bed and pulling out all the stops. Handcuffs, toys, a ball gag.

When they were finished Wash eased the ball gag out of Tucker's mouth, murmuring praises to him as he gently rubbed his jaw and listened to him hum in content. He had had the washcloth and some water ready before they had started, getting the small towel wet and wiping the sweat and cum from his boyfriend's skin before wrapping him up in his arms.

Tucker's forehead pressed against his chest and his breathing evened out, the two of them lying down in silence before Tucker mumbled out an 'I love you' before drifting off to sleep before Wash could even reply, rubbing Tucker's back in soothing circles and pressing a kiss to his head.


	2. Day 2: Naked Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's pairing: Docnut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this at like... 11 pm last night so it's not proof read and ends rather abruptly and probably doesn't make much sense oops.

It was very rare to get a moment of peace on Chorus, especially with the panic about the energy sword and the tower with the potential to kill off everyone on the planet, including them.

In those rare moments of peace and actual _alone time_ , Donut liked to take a long, hot shower (a luxury he rarely got to splurge in) and then lie in bed and _sleep_ because positivity could only go so far, and positivity started to wane when one was running on almost twenty four hours without sleep.

He stepped out of the bathroom of his quarters in Armonia (one of the perks of living in the capitol), steam following him out in soft white tendrils, wrapping a towel around his waist before realizing that _someone_ was in the room with him.

He turned towards the wall his bed was shoved against, seeing a familiar head of dark hair, slightly crooked black framed glasses, and a shy, sheepish smile.

"Doc!" Donut cried, launching himself forward and catching the medic off guard as he was getting to his feet, both of them falling back onto the bed as Donut wrapped himself around the other man, "You're back!" Donut could feel his grin threatening to split his face in two, but he couldn't care less.

"Yeah, I'm back." Doc replied with a tired smile, looking drained but happy. Donut hugged him tighter and pressed a kiss to his lips, the two of them clinging onto each other and breaking away after Donut's towel slipped from around his waist.

"Donut..." Doc started, reaching down to fix it, but Donut's hand wrapped around his wrist to stop him, locking his baby blue eyes with Doc's own chocolate brown ones.

"Frank DuFresne, I have waited way too long for you to get back to be putting clothes on right now. If anything, you're overdressed." He teased, and a flush rose to turn Doc's cheekbones red.

They kissed again, and Donut got Doc undressed with a surprising amount of ease.

Hands roamed over bare skin, Donut still warm from the heat of the shower, their legs intertwining and their hips rutting together with no real intent of getting off, soft gasps and quiet moans sounding between kisses. Doc's fingers threaded through Donut's hair, and Donut's hands cupped the other's cheeks, wiping away the moisture that had gathered there with his thumbs, knowing for a fact that his eyes were no drier.

"I missed you so much." Doc murmured against Donut's lips as the slightly taller man rolled on top of him, their bodies slotting together like two perfect puzzle pieces, "I thought about you so much. I missed you..." his words trailed off as he cupped the back of Donut's neck, bringing his lover into another slow kiss.


	3. Day 3: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually for an au I haven't even started to write plot for but, hey, here's some porn and a little bit of context for the au.
> 
> Today's pairing: Micheoff
> 
> (Also it's not expressly stated that it's their first time but yknow what it's close enough)

The feeling of warm hands snaking up the front of Geoff's shirt was a nice contrast to the slightly chilled air of the library as he scanned returned books back into the computer, a pleased hum rising from deep in his throat as a smaller body molded against his back.

"You really should stop wearing those damn sweaters all the time."

Geoff set down the book he had been holding and turned to face Michael, resting his hands on the younger man's hips and rubbing his thumbs in small circles against his hips bones through the material of his long-sleeved shirt. "I thought you liked my sweaters."

"I do. That's the problem. I like them _too_ much. It's really not fair that you can make a dorky Christmas sweater look hot." Michael replied, his fingers tracing phantom patterns over Geoff's bare skin.

"Hey, asshole, this sweater is not dorky." Geoff protested, pulling Michael's hips flush against his own, humming at the sensation of the slight bulge in Michael's jeans pressing against his own.

"Oh shut up, you know it is." Michael said, removing his hands from Geoff's sweater only to grab the front of it and pull him into a heated kiss, which the librarian eagerly returned, backing Michael up until his back was against Geoff's desk, biting at his bottom lip and eliciting a moan from the younger man.

Michael broke away for only a moment to hoist himself onto the desk before kissing Geoff again, Geoff's tattooed fingers tangling in Michael's curls and giving a firm tug to kiss down the length of his neck. Geoff chuckled as he felt the younger man shaking as he sucked a mark into the skin where his neck met his shoulder before disappearing into the material of his shirt (which was quickly discarded by Geoff considering it was getting in the way of his mouth on Michael's smooth, soft skin).

Geoff tossed Michael's shirt aside and tugged his own sweater off over his head, leaving his hard disheveled and his button up shirt askew, tracing over some of the freckles on Michael's shoulder as the younger man got to work undoing the buttons on Geoff's shirt, getting it halfway unbuttoned before roughly pushing it off of Geoff's shoulders, nails scratching at the newly bared skin of his upper back as Geoff's pierced tongue traced a teasing circle around his nipple. Michael let his head fall back and bit at his bottom lip, arching into the sensation of Geoff's mouth wrapping around his hardened nipple and giving a firm suck while his thumb brushed over the other.

It didn't take long to get Michael begging, his fingers a white knuckle grip on Geoff's hair as he shook and pulled Geoff's mouth tighter against the sensitive flesh of his nipples.

Geoff broke away to work at undoing Michael's jeans, tattooed fingers making quick work of the button, Michael lifting himself off the desk slightly so Geoff could get the clothing off. After jeans and boxers were both discarded, Geoff rubbed Michael's pale thighs and began sinking down onto his knees, but Michael choked out, "Wait."

"Do you want to stop?" Geoff asked, getting to his feet and stopping all other movements, and Michael quickly shook his head.

"No. God no, don't stop. I..." Michael trailed off as the pink flush already tinting his cheeks turned red, spreading down to color his neck and even his shoulders. Michael was being _shy_ , which threw Geoff through such a loop that he almost didn't hear when Michael continued in a soft voice, "I want you to fuck me." 

"Are you sure?" Geoff asked, committing the sight of Michael naked, blushing, and _damn right bashful_ to memory because, fuck, he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Fuck yes I'm sure. Just stick it in me, Ramsey." Michael replied, and Geoff smiled fondly.

"Using aggression as a defense mechanism, Jones?"

"I swear to God you old bitch if you don't fuck me I'll leave right now and you can get yourself off."

Geoff chuckled and gave Michael a slow kiss before opening one of his desk drawers and rummaging around inside, his fingers soon closing around a bottle of lube.

"You keep lube in your desk? Really, Geoff?"

"It comes in handy asshole."

Geoff popped open the cap and coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube, hoisting up one of Michael's thighs and settling it firmly against his hip, reaching down to circle a slicked finger against his hole. Michael whined into the kiss and pressed down against the digit, hands sliding up into Geoff's hair and grasping at the strands firmly as the fingers slowly slid into the tight ring of muscle.

"Christ, you're tight." Geoff breathed, listening to Michael's labored breathing, feeling the younger man rock back against the finger as he arched his back, eyes fluttering shut, eyelashes casting shadows on the tops of his flushed cheekbones. "You're so beautiful Michael, fuck." Geoff could feel Michael rocking back harder at the praise, his fingers tightening further on Geoff's hair.

Geoff added a second finger then, when he deemed Michael stretched enough, a third, angling them and searching for that sweet spot deep inside his boyfriend. The feeling of Michael shaking and tightening around his fingers just slightly accompanied by the sound of a loud moan confirmed that Geoff has found that bundle of nerves, massaging his prostate until Michael was gasping out pleas for Geoff to fuck him, rutting back earnestly against the fingers in his ass.

Geoff relented and pulled his fingers free, the whimper that Michael let out music to his ears, before shoving his pants and boxers down and kicking them aside, grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting some into his hand before starting to slick his cock, letting out a low groan at the stimulation. It had been easy to block out how turned on he was while focusing on pleasuring Michael, but now that he was actually giving his formerly-neglected cock some attention, he realized he far more turned on than he had realized. He moaned lowly as his thumb shifted the thick u-ring on the tip of his cock, his eyes taking in the sight of Michael watching him with glassed over eyes.

"If you make yourself cum right now I'm going to kill you." Michael swore, the sound of his voice shaking and breaking on the last syllable of his sentence causing Geoff's cock to throb firmly in his grip.

Geoff stepped forward and grabbed Michael's hips firmly, pulling his ass further off of the edge of the desk, using one hand to align himself with Michael's hole, feeling him start to press back against his head as soon as the skin made contact.

"Slow down." Geoff murmured, massaging Michael's hip with his thumb as he pushed in slowly, listening to Michael's breath hitch as the head pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Geoff's moan echoed Michael's as the tight heat enveloped his cock slowly, inch by inch as he eased into Michael's ass, both hands gripping his hips tight now.

He pressed his forehead against Michael's as he bottomed out, both men breathing heavily before Geoff pulled his hips back and snapped them back forward, Michael's head falling back as he moaned. Geoff repeated the motion, quickly building up to a steady pace that had Michael moaning and clenching at the edge of the desk until his knuckles turned white, the wood creaking and hitting against the wall with each thrust.

Geoff tightened his grip on Michael's hips and lifted them higher, Michael letting out a loud, keening whine as Geoff hit his prostate, practically riding his cock as curses and general filth poured past his swollen lips. Geoff continued to hit that spot deep inside the other man, fucking him harder and faster as he sucked and bit marks into his neck, chest, shoulders... wherever he could reach.

"Geoff... _fuck_ , Geoff touch me. _Please_." Michael begged, and Geoff lifted his head from sucking a hickey onto Michael's chest to see his eyes watery from tears, his voice wavering as he whispered another, " _Please_."

Geoff moved one of his hands to where Michael's cock lay neglected against his stomach, steadily leaking precum, wrapping his fingers around the base and squeezing firmly as he pressed as deep inside Michael as he could, keeping a steady pressure against his prostate, watching him intently to see if he'd let those tears fall.

Michael started up a mantra of Geoff's name, sobbing brokenly, yet no tears fell to roll down his flushed cheeks. All at once, Geoff started back up again, fucking into Michael as fast as he could, stroking him in time with his thrusts, continuing to keep his eyes locked on his face.

Geoff felt Michael's orgasm begin just as the younger man began moaning out his name, his eyes clenching shut tight as he repeated, "Geoff Geoff Geoff, fuck," a tear slipped down his cheek, " _Daddy._ "

"Fuck." Geoff gasped, his own orgasm hitting him like a freight train, catching him completely off guard, his thrusts getting sporadic as came inside Michael.

As the aftereffects of their climaxes wore off, Geoff slowly pulled out of Michael, the only sound filling the silence of the library being their labored breathing as they tried to catch their breath, aftershocks of tremors visibly shaking Michael's body ever so often.

"Daddy? _That_ really does it for you?" Michael asked after they had recovered enough to get dressed.

"Honestly, it was that and the crying." Geoff admitted, only a fraction of the shame he was feeling leaking into his voice. Michael laughed and pulled his shirt on over his head, messing up his curls further, the easy grin he wore making fondness swell in Geoff's chest until he was sure his heart would burst.

"You really are a sick son of a bitch aren't you?" Michael teased, and Geoff simply flipped him before going to work buttoning up his shirt. "Awh don't be like that." Geoff didn't look up as Michael stepped closer to him, but it sure as fuck caught his attention as Michael pressed a slow kiss to the side of his neck and whispered, "Not unless you intend on using that finger for something useful, _Daddy_."

Geoff fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and cursed under his breath, "You're such a little shit."

Michael just laughed and kissed him on the cheek before getting dressed the rest of the way.


	4. Day 4: Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for you Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was bound to happen eventually. Tentacle porn.
> 
> So, alien!Geoff masturbating... with tentacles.
> 
> I'm trash.
> 
> Today's prompt: masturbation
> 
> Today's pairing: implied micheoff.
> 
> (This is also sort of a mess sorry)

Geoff let out a hiss as his fingers pressed deeper inside himself, head thrown back and eyes clenched shut tight. God damnit, this wasn't working in the slightest. He could feel his tentacles becoming more restless on the bed, his back tingling where they disappeared into his skin, but he ignored them. He had to stop using them to get off all the time, or he was going to get addicted. Although he _would_ save a lot of money on lube...

 _Fuck it._ He decided, allowing one, just one (for now), of his tentacles to graze up the length of his inner thigh, sucking in a breath as the tip of the appendage circled around his fingers. Geoff took a deep breath and pulled his fingers free, only feeling empty for a second before the tentacle was pushing its way inside him, already self-lubricated and essentially ready to go.

The stretch felt absolutely amazing, both on his ass and on his tentacle, as the diameter of the of the tentacle expanded the further it went into his body, heat spreading over Geoff's body and a tingling that felt pleasantly like little shockwaves of electricity. He hummed and wrapped tattooed fingers around the base of his cock, twisting his fist on the upstroke as the tentacle inside him circled his prostate before pressing directly on it. His back arched off the bed, a low moan rising from deep within his throat.

Another tentacle moved from its resting place on the bed, wrapping around his wrist and tugging his hand away from his cock. Although he was controlling all these movements, it still made his cock throb to at least _pretend_ that he wasn't in control. The tentacle pinned his wrist to the bed, another grabbing his other hand and joining it with the other. Geoff continued to moan as the tentacle inside his ass continued to stimulate his prostate, another wrapping tight around the base of his cock. If he didn't have such a high level of stamina, the combination would have him extremely close to cumming, the pressure on his base the only thing keeping him from reaching climax.

" _Fuck!_ " he gasped, tilting his head back as another tentacle wrapped around his neck, not tightening and just loosely resting against the skin, the very tip caressing where his pulse raced in his neck.

He clenched his eyes shut tight as two more tentacles latched onto his nipples, a soft sucking pressure causing him to hiss from behind clenched teeth and grind down against the tentacle still in his ass, another circling around his hole, slicking it generously with 'lube'. As it pressed into his hole, stretching him further and causing his body to jerk, the tentacle around his throat tightened, effectively cutting off his air.

His back arched off the bed, his wrists straining against the tentacles still restraining them, the appendages in his ass starting to slowly thrust in and out at different intervals so he was never even partially empty, picking up speed until they were slamming into him. There was a constant, rapid stimulation on his prostate as the tentacle around his throat tightened further. His throat burned, but without the _need_ for oxygen he could stay conscious like this for hours.

The hold on the base of his throbbing cock loosened slightly, and he choked on a moan as the tentacle began running up and down the length of his shaft. His eyes slipped shut and, despite his best efforts to avoid it, Michael forced himself into his thoughts.

Michael, in this exact same position. Geoff's tentacles restraining him while plowing into him. Geoff watching the younger man squirm and cry out from pleasure, tears spilling down his cheeks from his big, chocolate brown eyes. 

In the fantasy, Michael was moaning Geoff's name, repeating it like a mantra until a tentacle was fucking his throat, causing the words to stop and the tear flow to increase, Geoff's cock throbbing as he took the sight in.

In reality, Geoff's hips jerked up into the touch of the tentacle around his cock, feeling precum leaking steadily from his tip as fluid slicked him up from the inside from the appendages on his ass and on his cock. He was dangerously close to overstimulation, his ass still impossibly tight around his two most sensitive tentacles.

One of his wrists were released, and the tentacle previously holding it rammed it's way down his throat, the man moaning at the abuse, jerking at the vibrations it sent through the sensitive appendage.

The tentacle on his cock picked up speed as he was fucked from both ends, hands gripping tight to the sheets as he arched what felt like impossibly far off the bed, his orgasm starting deep in his gut and spreading slowly like molten magma over his entire body, numbing his legs and arms, the tentacle around his throat squeezing so tight that he knew if he was human he would be getting wheeled off to the morgue, which only made his orgasm more intense, hot streaks of cum painting lines along his chest and stomach as the tentacles continued to pound into him.

His body shook and went limp on the bed, continuing to fuck himself in the ass and gasping for air he didn't really need as the tentacles removed themselves from his mouth and abused throat. "Fuck." He rasped, voice destroyed as his ass continued to be abused by the tentacles, his cock throbbing almost painfully. The overstimulation was getting to be too much, but he wanted to cum again.

His hand flew over to the nigthstand, rummaging around until he finally found what he was looking for, pulling out a small vibrator. Before he could even think it, one of his free tentacles was wrapping around the toy, allowing Geoff to switch it on with his fingers before lowering it to his ass.

"Christ!" Geoff yelled as the toy touched his rim, moaning shamelessly as it pressed into him slowly, then began fucking him in time with one of the tentacles in his ass, providing just the extra stimulation he needed to feel his next climax building. He slammed his eyes shut again, Michael's tear-stained, flushed face swimming behind his closed eyelids, lips swollen and voice ruined from his throat being completely abused, urging Geoff on as he fucked him.

"Michael, Michael _Christ_." Geoff moaned as he came again, this orgasm even more powerful than the last, his vision going completely black for a moment before he forced the tentacles to remove from his ass along with the still-vibrating toy, shaking as gasping for air as if he had just been drowning. His tentacles moved restlessly for a few moments before sinking back onto the bed, giving into the exhaustion Geoff felt all along the rest of his body.


	5. Day 5: Blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about the logistics of dick size (like for real, idk how I've written as much Smut as I have) so that's why I've kept the size of Maine's dick completely up to imagination for the reader. Whatever floats your boat, dudes.
> 
> Today's pairing: Mainewash

Wash has always been an overachiever. He may not have been the best freelancer, but he was determined, especially when Maine was involved.

And that attitude most definitely extended to the bedroom.

Maine pushed Wash through the open door into the room they mainly shared now, letting it swing shut behind him as he backed the other freelancer towards the bed, kissing into him as he grabbed his hips. Wash hummed as Maine's mouth roamed down to his neck, Wash's fingers dipping into the waistband of Maine's shorts and tugging them down along with his boxers, too impatient to take things slow. His mouth dropped open slightly as his eyes took in just _exactly_ what Maine was working with.

The other man had stopped kissing his neck by now, gazing at him expectantly as he tried to regain his senses. Wash shook himself then sat on the edge of the bed, but held up a hand as Maine started to move forward. "Stay." He said, and stay he did.

Wash leaned forward slightly and ran his fingers along Maine's halfway hardened length, listening to the low growl the other man emitted with a slight grin. "I'm going to deep throat the fuck out of this." He blurted out, and Maine's raised eyebrows and widened eyes did nothing to hide his surprise at the statement.

Wash grabbed Maine by the hips and tugged him forward, licking a thick stripe along the bottom of Maine's shaft with the flat of his tongue before spitting into his palm and stroking Maine to full hardness, swirling his tongue around his tip to collect the bead of precum that had already collected there. "Been a while big guy?" He teased, and Maine growled a warning. Wash laughed and missed the way Maine's features softened at the sound, holding the other man by the base and taking the head into his mouth.

Maine's fingers carded through Wash's hair, which was getting a tad bit long, as the younger man bobbed along his length, taking his cock further into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Maine made appreciative moans and growls the entire time, expecting Wash to stop when he hit resistance.

Instead, Wash balled his hands into fists, squeezing his thumb tight against his palm as he pushed forward, his eyes clenching shut tight before he was forced to pull back for air, panting and swiping the back of his hand across his lips. He still had a couple inches to go.

"Fuck." He whispered, voice already starting to go ragged. Maine's cock twitched just slightly at the sound, his fingers tightening in the other freelancer's hair.

Wash grinned and took a deep breath before going back to work, steadily taking Maine's cock into his mouth, gagging as he hit his throat and freezing, breathing heavily through his nose, eyes watering and tears threatening to escape to run down his cheeks. He squeezed his thumb again and pushed forward more, using his free hand to grab Maine's hip in a tight grip.

Maine felt as if he was going to vibrate off the damn mother of invention and float off into space, his fingers pulling on Wash's hair with each little movement the other man would make.

Wash pulled off again with a ragged gasp, watery eyes gazing up at Maine, cheeks wet with tears and freckled cheeks flushed a bright red. Maine couldn't resist the urge to pull Wash's head back to kiss him hard, biting at his bottom lip and pulling back slowly, listening to the moan the younger man emitted before he was being pushed upright again.

"Don't distract me." Wash said, pulling Maine close by his hips and swallowing him down as deep as he could and God damnit Wash gagging around him shouldn't feel as good as it does, nor him swallowing around his length to take him even deeper.

Maine growled and let his head fall back as Wash hummed, before a surprisingly loud moan broke free from deep in his chest as Wash's nose made contact with his pelvis. Maine looked down at the man between his legs, taking in the beautiful sight beneath him before his hips were jerking involuntarily as he ran a finger over his taint.

"Fuck." He growled, and was about to apologize before his mind registered the moan vibrating around his cock and _oh_ this was... interesting. 

He grabbed as much of Wash's hair as he could, pulling his hips back slightly before pressing slowly back into Wash's mouth, the freelancer moaning around him, his fists clenched tight around his thumbs to keep his gag reflex under control. Maine growled appreciatively and began to pick up his pace, effectively skull fucking Wash in no time, refusing to close his eyes and look away from his cock disappearing into Wash's mouth and the sight of his teary, bloodshot eyes gazing up at him.

Maine didn't last long, considering no one had even taken his entire length like this, and was soon cumming down Wash's throat, groaning from overstimulation as the younger man kept sucking until Maine had gone completely soft in his mouth, slowly pulling off afterwards and lounging back against the bed, his own hard cock visible against his thin training shorts.

"I hope you have good stamina, big guy, because I'm going to need that cock inside me ASAP." Wash rasped and fuck, his fucked out voice shouldn't sound so hot but it does, and Maine feels a small warmth of arousal already spreading throughout his body at the sound. He growled and propped himself over the younger freelancer, kissing him and tasting himself on his tongue, reaching a hand into his shorts to stroke him slowly, feeling his hips buck off the bed and listening to him breathlessly moan against his lips.

This was going to be a long night.


	6. Day 6: Oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow writing Smut with a vagina involved felt so much more filthy than fucking tentacle porn???? But hey, I did it so. Mission accomplished.
> 
> Today's prompt: Was supposed to be clothed Sex but we got random oral instead.

Geoff sunk to his knees on the floor at the foot of the bed, tugging Michael to the edge by his hips, his ass hanging off the edge of the bed and his knees hooked over Geoff's shoulders, the muscles in his thighs quivering as the older man pressed long, slow kisses against the sensitive flesh, sucking a mark where his thigh met his pelvis and listening to the younger man moan above him.

Geoff pushed Michael's legs up so that the lad's feet were braced against his shoulders instead, spreading his cheeks with his thumbs and leaning forward to lay a long, slow lick across his hole. Michael's entire body jerked and he let out a whine, hands grabbing at the sheets as Geoff repeated the motion before just barely pushing the tip of his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

" _Geoff._ " Michael whimpered as the older man kept stimulating his ass with little flicks of his tongue while the tips of his fingers bit into the skin on his cheeks, "Geoff please I need... I need more." Michael begged and Geoff hummed, releasing the younger man's hips and letting his knees hook over his shoulders, taking in the sight before him before pressing his hand against Michael's pelvis, feeling him shake in anticipation.

"Do you want me to touch you, Michael?" Geoff asked, eyelids heavy as he gazed up at Michael's flushed face, watching his chest heave before he nodded vigorously. Geoff kept his eyes on Michael's face as he slowly moved his thumb downward to press it firmly against Michael's clit.

Michael's hips jumped off the bed and he let out a strangled moan, Geoff's hand pushing down harder on his pelvis to keep him pinned down and his thumb rubbing small circles around the quickly hardening, sensitive bud. "That's a good boy, Michael. Stay still for daddy." Geoff purred, and Michael whined at the praise, body shaking as he struggled to keep his hips still.

Geoff moved his thumb downward, feeling the wetness on Michael's hole before slowly easing it inside him as he flicked his tongue over his clit. Michael's hands shot down to tangle in Geoff's hair, begging for permission to move his hips, thighs shaking on either side of Geoff's head. The man hummed a confirmation as he took Michael's clit into his mouth, giving it a firm suck, causing Michael to cry out and buck his hips against his face.

"Geoff. Geoff _fuck_ that's so good. It's so good daddy." Michael babbled, rocking his hips against Geoff's face as the older man sucked his clit and flicked his tongue over it, his thumb fucking into him slowly before being replaced by his index and middle finger, the digits hooking upwards to press against Michael's g-spot.

The younger man was sobbing by this point, his juices coating Geoff's fingers and allowing him to finger fuck him faster, free hand pressing firmly on his pelvis to push his g-spot firmer into the tips of his fingers. Michael had a death grip on Geoff's hair and kept grinding against the other man's face. He cried out as he tightened around the fingers inside him, shaking hard and continuing to rock his hips as his muscles spasmed.

Geoff pulled his fingers free once Michael's orgasm had passed, giving one last lick to his clit before disengaging his mouth as well, rubbing his boyfriend's hips as he moved to lean over him. He wiped the tears from the younger man's cheeks and kissed him slowly, allowing Michael to taste himself on Geoff's tongue.


	7. Day 7: Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im... 3 days behind on this challenge because I'm seriously an unmotivated piece of shit sometimes.
> 
> Sorry this isn't longer but I'm just really tired.
> 
> Today's pairing: Mainewash

No one knew why Wash started sitting on Maine's lap at every possible moment. Hell, Wash himself didn't even know. It just seemed like a good idea; Plus, Maine was firm and comfortable and just made Wash feel _small_ , which was nice sometimes.

The idea to try and give Maine a hard on everytime he sat down though... Wash wasn't entirely sure about that either. All he knew was that it was a fun game to play, and the soft growl Maine would let out when Wash was successful was just... such a nice sound.

One evening, Wash took his usual spot on Maine's lap despite the complete and total lack of other people in the room (leaving a lot of empty seats), grinding his ass down against Maine's crotch and grinning slyly as the other man growled, his fingers biting into Wash's hips. Usually that's the furthest things would go, which is why he was caught so off guard when one of Maine's hands shoved down the front of his pants.

Wash just moaned at the contact and leaned back against Maine's broad chest, his head falling back and his eyes fluttering shut as he bucked up against Maine's hand. " _Finally._ " he gasped and groaned as Maine started to stroke him slowly, Wash's hips still jerking to meet each downward stroke of the other freelancer's hand.

Wash felt Maine's other hand grab his chin, turning his head. Wash opened his eyes halfway and gave Maine a lopsided grin before moaning as the other man captured his lips in a rough kiss, stroking him faster. Wash moaned into his mouth and grabbed Maine by each side of his head, whining as Maine's teeth sunk into his bottom lip and pulled as his hand twisted over the head of Wash's cock.

"Fuck, Maine." Wash gasped, burying his flushed face against Maine's neck, moaning openly now as he shook in the larger man's arms, "God Maine that's so good."

His back arched slightly as Maine stroked him harder and faster, biting and sucking at his neck and thumbing his slit, Wash shaking and digging his nails into Maine's bicep with both hands, crying out as he came. His hips continued to work with Maine's hand until he rode out his orgasm, whimpering when the stimulation became too much. 

Maine slowly withdrew his hand from Wash's pants and gave him a slow, gentle kiss, which Wash returned before grinding down against Maine's hard on, which was pressing against his ass, "Need help with that, big guy?"

Maine just made a noise in confirmation and kissed Wash again.


End file.
